


Золото не меркнет

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Historical References, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Король Севера не перестанет быть королём, даже если был разбит и проиграл, даже если утратил часть земель и больше не может позволить себе снова и снова подымать оружие, Кетиль знает. Кетилю осталось только убедить в этом самого Бервальда...





	Золото не меркнет

Они полдничают.  
  
Кетиль смотрит на прямые шведские пальцы, держащие изящную кофейную чашечку цепко и вместе с тем неуверенно. Так, словно Бервальд старается ухватить её крепче, но не хочет показывать этого своего усилия, а руки не очень-то желают слушаться стальную шведскую волю. Кетиль смотрит прозрачно и нечитаемо, почти незаметно, но наблюдает и подмечает сам. Он ощущает эти секунды, в которые Бервальд сосредоточенно опускает чашку на блюдце, как целый час.  
  
Кетиль знает: Бервальд ещё болен. Глубокие раны прошлого столетия - результаты проигранных войн с развернувшейся Российской Империей - зажили. Зажили и новые, после Наполеоновских войн - кроме, разве что, одной. Тино больше не было среди них, северян, его не было у Бервальда, и Кетилю казалось, Бервальд от этого _опустел_.  
  
Когда он пришёл к ним с Хенриком воевать, Норвегии казалось, он был не в себе. Норвегия видел в нём чёрную дыру, и Швеции надо было, до ужаса надо было её закрыть. _Кем-нибудь закрыть._ И потому он отобрал у Дании норвежскую землю. Хотя - как Кетиль догадывался - возможно, куда больше ему хотелось бы отобрать у Дании его самого. Взять к себе, спрятать в своём замке как сокровище. Но сил хватило только на младшего брата, не на старшего…  
  
И вот теперь они часто сидят вдвоём в большой красивой и светлой комнате. Утром, после обеда, вечером. Они почти всегда молчат и пьют кофе. Возможно, от одного нахождения рядом Кетиля Бервальду и вправду лучше - Кетиль не уверен. Но он видит, что руки Швеции почти не дрожат, когда держат маленькую хрупкую чашку. Сильные белые прямые пальцы снова почти что уверены в себе, и Кетиль считает, что это весьма неплохой признак.  
  
Норвегия уже второй раз в жизни оказывается наедине со старшим братом и его горем. И второй раз он старается утешить - тем, что находится рядом, тем, что кладёт иногда на буйную вихрастую - или, как теперь, коротко стриженную - голову прохладную ладонь, тем, что шепчет своему брату слова старых легенд, песен, сказаний и порой даже заклинаний перед сном. И Бервальд немного расслабляется в его руках, чуть оживает - так же, как три столетия назад в его руках затихал, переставая рыдать, выть, Хенрик, который тогда потерял самого Бервальда. Швеция же никогда не плачет, но его горе тоже велико. Его горе от утраты Тино бездонно, пусть он и не умеет буквально фонить им, пропитывая воздух, как это делал Дания в тот тёмный шестнадцатый век.  
  
Кетиль знает: Дания сейчас тоже страдает, и маленькому Ису приходится его утешать. Вот только страдает он уже не по Бервальду, а по нему самому. Хенрик ведь наверняка считает, что Бервальд сделал ему больно нарочно, специально забрал братские земли, чтобы отомстить, возместить себе потерю Финляндии по собственной же глупости. Хенрик наверняка корит Швецию за всё-всё-всё на свете, но Кетиль также знает, что Швеции сейчас хуже, - потому что он видит эту дыру в его груди практически воочию, как видел и то отчаяние, с которым Швеция его забирал, ту голую волю, на которой он тогда держался.   
  
Кетиль отлично помнит, что не хотел идти к Швеции, но не из-за Хенрика. Норвегия в тот момент, в момент очередного разлада тех, кто был создан идти рука об руку, почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Он хотел уже наконец своей собственной свободы и своих собственных прав. Но Швеция пришёл и к нему, со своим бездонным молчаливым горем в светлых глазах и с той самой голой волей, чтобы подавить Норвежское восстание за независимость. Поглядев ему в лицо, Кетиль остро, ясно понял, что не хочет повторять ошибки Дании и воевать с братом. Проще и лучше было ему подчиниться, вытребовав себе право быть практически на равных. В конце концов - Норвегия это очень чётко представил - он может потерять брата насовсем. Чёрная прореха в груди Швеции и так уже поглотила слишком много.  
  
Может быть, лет через двадцать Норвегия всё-таки спросит Бервальда, зачем он пошёл на это, почему готов был себя погубить, но подчинить себе Кетиля. И, наверное, ещё он спросит, правдива ли его догадка, что Швеции хотелось бы забрать отнюдь не только норвежские земли Дании - а _все земли Дании_. Но сейчас не время, совсем не время - Швеция не ответит, Кетиль знает точно. Поэтому сейчас он должен узнать кое-что другое.  
  
\- Бервальд, - тихо зовёт Норвегия. - Как ты думаешь, чего хочет добиться твой король?  
  
Чашка тихо звякает о блюдце - пальцы Швеции чуть-чуть не справились, дёрнулись, но Бервальд всё так же сидит ровно и ровно же отзывается:  
  
\- Он хочет мира, - Швеция поджимает губы, и Кетиль в этот момент отмечает, что они неестественно искривляются. Раньше такого не было, раньше Швеция легко владел лицом. - Он хочет, чтобы я больше не воевал, - с какой-то пустотой в голосе, бесцветно добавляет Бервальд.  
  
Норвегия думает, что шведский король, слава богу, не идиот. Швеции действительно не стоит уже воевать - только не сейчас. Ему пойдёт это только на пользу. Но ведь тогда выходит и другое: выходит, что Швеция больше не сможет воплотить многие из своих амбиций. Кетиля вдруг озаряет: а не поэтому ли Бервальд с таким отчаянием бросился к ним в Данию? Не потому ли, что видел в этом последнюю возможность снова стать могущественным, а не просто сильным? Сравниться если не с Великобританией, то с Россией...  
  
Как бы то ни было, карта разыграна, на Венском конгрессе разрешены последние вопросы. Норвегия аккуратно берёт свою чашку с кофе и притрагивается губами к ободку.  
  
\- Быть сильным можно не только в военном деле, брат. Ты не перестанешь быть великой державой, если перестанешь воевать, - веско и колко говорит он, и Швеция вскидывает на него чуть прищуренные глаза - он так не любит носить очки, но больше не может без них, увы. - У тебя золотые руки, Бервальд. И практичный ум. Не думаю, что после всех этих войн золото вдруг потускнеет в шведских запасах, - он немного, чуть заметно улыбается, а Швеция невесомо вздыхает и смотрит на те самые руки.  
  
\- После потери… Финляндии я уже не могу называться настоящим королевством, - его лицо остаётся каменным, но в голосе слышится горечь, и Кетиль автоматически не соглашается с ней, сразу резко качает головой. - Ведь даже власть моего монарха теперь ограничена.  
  
\- Это - твой новый путь, - твёрдо заявляет Норвегия. - Открытое поле, до которого додумались лишь немногие. Будь уверен: потом большинство последует по этому пути, но у тебя есть фора. Воспользуйся ею, - он говорит так убеждённо, как будто видит будущее. - Ты сможешь многое, куда больше, чем просто бегать с мечом наголо по полю боя. Оставь это для тех, кто ещё не вырос из мальчишеского возраста. Поставь себе, наконец, достойные и сложные цели, Бервальд. Всегда быть в нейтралитете - очень умная позиция, и твой король это понимает.  
  
Швеция смотрит на него пристально, а затем медленно кивает. Возможно, руками без меча ему удастся действовать успешнее, чем мечом в последнее столетие. Норвегия удовлетворённо прикрывает глаза в ответ и снова подносит чашку, чтобы пригубить кофе.  
  
Послеполуденное солнце светит ясно и отражается золотыми искорками на стенах, занавесях, посуде и скатерти. Король Севера не перестанет быть королём, даже если был разбит и проиграл, даже если утратил часть земель и больше не может позволить себе снова и снова подымать оружие. Ведь он, Швеция, был и остаётся самим собой, каким бы целям ни служил, военным или же мирным.  
  
Кетиль, допивая кофе, снова незаметно наблюдает за братом. Он замечает, что плечи Швеции немного расслабились, а пальцы ведут себя спокойнее - Бервальд действительно задумался о его словах, и Кетиль чувствует удовлетворение. Но самое главное, он видит, что страшная дыра в шведской груди немного заросла. Интересно, будет ли ещё лучше, если вечером он споёт брату Младшую Эдду?..  
  
Норвегия неторопливо, с бесконечным спокойствием ставит пустую чашечку на стол. Пусть без Финляндии и Дании, но они оба на правильном пути, он уверен, - как и в том, что через какое-то время Швеция тоже будет в этом убеждён.


End file.
